Falling like Snow
by iska-omori
Summary: JamesxOC Snow is a singer from a bad family. She moves to the PalmWoods and gets all swept up in the guys shenanagans. Somewhere in the fun of it all she seriously falls for James! Does he want a relationship, or just friends? Better than Summary.
1. Chapter 1

I'm so bad I know! I've got to stop writting this crack!

Disclaimer: Just really?

So the guys are older this time around. I made them 18 and Katie 15 because I made it three years in the future and in the show they've got to be like 15 and Katie like 12. Deal with it. XOXOXOX

* * *

"Snow Winters" A pale blonde girl said to Mr. Bitters as he checked her in to the Palm Woods.

Mr. Bitters rose his eye brows at her. "Okay. Do you have a down payment for the apartment?"

Snow dug around in her bag and extruded a piece of crumpled paper that just so happened to be a check. "Here you are."

Bitters took the check and un crumpled it. It was from Rocque Records, two months of lease on apartment 4J. Bitters rolled his eyes. Just what he needed, another one of Gustavo's talents living in his hotel. As if Big Time Rush wasn't bad enough and they had been there for almost three years.

"Alright. Here's your room keys." Bitter said nonchalantly handing the blonde girl a set of gold keys. "You're in 4J. Don't break anything, please."

Snow smiled a huge full toothed white smile and turned to walk towards the elevators. Carlos came barreling in her direction with a camera in his hand and Logan speeding after him.

"Give it back!" Logan yelled in the distance as they exited near the pool.

Kendall and James walked casually by in pursuit of their friends. James waved a little flirty wave. Kendall gave a smile and a nod.

Snow's face flushed as she reached the elevator.

"New girl. Nice." James said to Kendall as they entered the pool area. Camille had joined in the chase for Carlos's camera, on Logan's side of course.

Jo eyed Kendall skeptically from her seat near the doors to the lobby. "Don't even think about the new girl." she said whipping Kendall's leg with the back of her hand.

"Ah! I know, I know." Kendall said sitting beside her and taking a drink from her strawberry smoothie. "This is good."

"But I'm totally free." James said smoothing his hand over the air as emphasis.

Carlos landed in the pool after slipping on a water wing from the kids section. Logan caught the camera before it fell in the water. Him and Camille ducked under a nearby tent to inspect whatever was on the small technical device.

Snow watched Carlos fall into the water and Logan squirrel away with the camera. It was quiet comical, but she wasn't really interested in those two. She was interested in the tall brunette that now sat by his blonde companion and a pretty blonde girl. He was the pretty boy type, but Snow had a thing for them. Even though her thing for them generally never worked out.

Snow looked around her apartment. It was nice and furnished in a deco modern style. Art pieces hung from the walls and everything matched everything else. The place was absolutely stunning. Much better than home.

Home. Snow wouldn't miss home. She wouldn't miss her drunken mother and strung out sister. She wouldn't miss the shitty torn up house she was forced to live 18 years of her life in. The house her grandma and father died in. The only two people that had ever meant anything to her had been taken by that house. The neighborhood was crap and the people in it as well.

Snow sat down on a white cushioned chair and ran a hand through her long blonde hair. She had gotten the looks in her family, and the brains and the talent. She strived in school to get good grades, she loved the theater and all the musicals performed there. Music was her passion and it landed her this job here in LA.

After her father and grandmother died, she honestly just let her mom and sister go to waste. It was no use speaking to them or buying them anything. They destroyed anything and everything they touched. Snow starred in a rendition of Phantom of the Opera. A talent scout in the crowd hooked her up with Gustavo Rocque and whabam! Here she is living at the Palm Woods hotel while recording her first album with Rocque Records.

A rapid knocking at the door startled Snow out of her thoughts. "It's unlocked!" she called. A young girl stumbled in. She had to of been 15 or so, she had straight brown hair and big brown eyes. "Hello?"

"Hey." Katie said peeking out the peep hole on the door.

"What are you doing?" Snow asked walking slowly over to the door and looking out the peep hole after Katie moved.

"I'm hiding. My mom keeps getting me these dates with guys here. It's really creepy."

Snow nodded slowly. So she decides to hide in her apartment, why? "Uh huh. Okay."

"I'm Katie Knight." She looked around at the clean and empty apartment. "You must be new."

"Yeah, I'm Snow Winters." Snow said holding a hand out to shake. Katie took it and shook firmly.

"Your name is actually Snow Winters?"

Snow rolled her eyes, how many times had she gotten this reaction? "Yes. My parents weren't the most stable people." So very true of a statement.

"Well, Katie, feel free to hide here as long as you need. I've got to do some grocery shopping." Snow said reaching for her keys in her purse. They were missing. "Oh, right. I haven't gotten my rental car yet."

"I'm sure my brother and his friends could take you somewhere. They're always interested in helping a pretty girl." Katie said to the door as she looked out the peep hole. Mrs. Knight walked by in a furious rage calling to her daughter. "I'll show you which ones they are."

Snow and Katie stood at the window facing the pool. "My brother is the blonde guy. Down to earth, level headed, and totally taken by that girl, Jo." Katie pointed at a soaking wet angry Carlos. "That's Carlos. Not sure what the helmet is for, but its his thing. The one with the camera is Logan, he's the genius, and the girl with him is Camille."

"What about that one?" Snow asked pointing out James as he applied fresh sun screen to his forearms.

"Oh, that's James. He's really good looking, popular and muscular. But not always the smartest." Katie laughed and dived under a red leather couch. Her mother had passed by the pool in search of her. "Go down there, they should be able to help you out."

Snow gave Katie a thumbs up.

* * *

Whoo! Another fanfic. I prmise I'll finish up the other two soon. Within the next few chapters. I just had this great idea and I had to write it. ~Iska with LOVE!

**ANNONYMOUS REVIEWS ENABLED. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Read. Review! I'll update faster if you review!

Disclaimer: Just really?

So the guys are older this time around. I made them 18 and Katie 15 because I made it three years in the future and in the show they've got to be like 15 and Katie like 12. Deal with it. XOXOXOX

* * *

Snow arrived in the pool area with in minutes of leaving her apartment. The tall brunette had changed positions and was now sitting by three girls who looked like they were trying to hard to get attention. She walked over to where James sat beside these girls and put on her biggest smile.

James saw Snow coming towards him and prepared himself with his best pick up line if he needed it. "Hi! I'm Snow Winters, I'm new here." Snow said extending a long pale hand towards James.

James stood up, blatantly ignoring the three girls that had just began talking to him. "I'm James Diamond." He flashed his thousand watt smile.

Snow dropped her hand to her waist and put the other one on her left hip. "I'm delighted."

"Did you just come to meet me, or did you have a goal in mind?" James asked assessing Snow quickly. She had on a long billowy brown skirt and a v-neck cotton tank top. Her cleavage showed just a little bit and there was a necklace stuck between her breasts. Trying not to be a pervert, James eluded his eyes to her face.

"Yeah, actually Katie sent me down here."

"Katie did?" James asked, wondering why this hottie had already met Kendall's baby sister.

"She said you could give me a ride to the grocery store. My rental car hasn't been booked yet." Snow said mindlessly mussing up her blonde hair in the back with her free hand.

"Of course I can." James said quickly and then realized he sounded to eager to be near her and that might creep her out. "I mean…yeah, I can drive you there."

Snow chuckled and looked at the girls behind James. They looked annoyed and rather disgusted, like they had just seen the dead carcass of a raccoon in their beds. "Is something wrong?" Snow asked in a sugar coated tone to the girls.

The brunette rolled her eyes, as did the black girl. It was the blonde one who spoke. "Yeah, your interruption was rude. We were talking to him."

"I'm so sorry." Snow said putting one hand on her chest and feigning a hurt face.

"Save it, bimbo." The blond said.

James grabbed Snow's hand and lead her away as quick as possible. He stopped just short of the elevators and pushed the UP button. "Just don't start…"

Snow cut him off and looked back at the pool. "That washed up, pop tart, whore, did not just call me a bimbo!" Snow said taking the big hoop earrings out of her ears and her bracelets off her wrist. She was ready for a brawl.

"Let it go, Snow." James said nervously tightening his grip on the blonde girls arm. He pulled her forcefully into the elevator and held her against the back wall with his forearms. "Don't start a fight with them. Please."

Snow looked down at the position they were in. She stomped on his foot and he back up. "Don't get in my space, please."

The elevator dinged and the two stepped out on the second floor. "I have to get my keys." James said opening the door to 2J. Katie sat on the couch sipping on a glass of orange juice.

"Hey."

Snow waved and then saw the most peculiar thing. Carlos was tied up and duct taped in the corner on a small bed of pillows. Snow wasn't quiet sure how to respond to this. "What…?"

Katie looked over and gave a quick laugh. "Logan and Kendall paid me to keep him up here while they hid his helmet. He did something or other to anger them." Katie waved her hand in little circles trying to think of what Carlos did. "Oh! That's right, he took embarrassing pictures of them while they slept."

Snow nodded. These guys were just a whole lot of chaos weren't they? "James is taking me to the store."

"I knew he would. You're to pretty to resist." Katie said taking another sip of juice.

"T-thanks." Snow muttered turning a light shade of pink.

James walked out of a back room in a pair of jeans and a fresh v-neck tee. "Alright. Lets go." He said dangling the keys and gesturing to the door.

Snow waved a quick goodbye to Katie and gave Carlos a worried look. Was this behavior normal? "Thanks for taking me." Snow said on the way down to the lobby in the elevator.

"It's no problem. You're to cute to pass up." James said winking.

Snow snorted a bit. "You heard Katie didn't you?"

James laughed lightly. "Yeah. But you are cute."

Snow's face pinked at her cheek bones. She hated when guys made her feel all mushy inside. Damn him for breaking her mental barrier.

* * *

See, this time around the girl isn't the mushy gushy type. She's not just gonna let him have her! ~Iska with LOVE!

**ANNONYMOUS REVIEWS ENABLED. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next installment! We're getting to the action, trust me.**

So the guys are older this time around. I made them 18 and Katie 15 because I made it three years in the future and in the show they've got to be like 15 and Katie like 12. Deal with it. XOXOXOX

* * *

James and Snow pushed a cart around the local convenience mart. Well, more of Snow pushed the cart and James walked beside her inspecting her every feature. There was a swarm of people outside the automatic doors as Snow began checking out her groceries. It looked like paparazzi and the owner was standing just inside out of the sensor rang of the automatic doors with a bat.

Snow looked down a few aisles to see if she could see someone like George Clooney or Miley Cyrus or something. There wasn't anyone that she could see.

"25.89" The clerk said glaring at the doors.

Snow pulled her wallet out of her purse. It only held a twenty dollar bill. "I'll have to put a few things back." Snow said sheepishly and began to pick through her stuff to decide what she could live with out.

"I got it." James said flashing a grin and handing the clerk a fifty.

James and Snow headed for the doors with bags in hand. James seemed totally cool with the huge crowd waiting for them behind the glass. Snow felt her heart pounding faster, she had a thing about crowds and large gatherings of people.

The doors slid open and the paparazzi screamed. "James Diamond!" "Who is she?" "Why are you shopping here?" "What's her name?" "James James!"

The paparazzi is pushing and shoving her every which way trying to ask her and James questions. Her groceries are knocked cleanout of her hands and go flying across the parking lot, the photographers trample them. James had moved ahead to the car. Snow was surrounded on all sides and they were closing in on her with questions and comments.

Snow could feel the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. Her heart raced faster and she felt like she couldn't breathe out. She began having a panic attack. Peoples face were becoming distorted and getting closer. Crowds had gone from fear to a phobia now.

James saw Snow hadn't gotten in the car yet and he stepped out, pushing paparazzi out of the way roughly. "Move." He growled as he approached Snow who had laid down on the ground in the fetal position. "Snow, are you okay?" He asked shaking her shoulder and receiving no response.

He picked her up and pushed through the crowd that was still blabbing and taking pictures. Didn't they know when to quit? James buckled Snow in the passengers seat and moved around the front of the car. One woman in a blue over coat with a recorder got in his face. "A comment please?"

James shot her a nasty glare and got in his car to go back to the Palm Woods.

The next day Snow woke up on the red couch in her apartment. James and Kendall were passed out in the matching white chairs. The last thing she remembered was being surrounded by the paparazzi and then freaking out and having some variation of a panic attack. Her head hurt and she needed aspirin ASAP.

Snow stood up slowly and opened her bathroom bag in her luggage. There were two Tylenol left in the bottle she found, she took them without water.

Kendall rubbed his eyes and say forward in the chair. Snow was at the kitchen sink filling a glass with water. James was still passed out beside him. His stomach growled.

Snow turned around and saw Kendall looking disheveled and sleepy. "Hey." she said raising a hand lazily.

Kendall nodded his head and stood up. "I've gotta go check on Logan and Carlos. Make sure they didn't kill each other or something." He gave a small two finger salute wave and exited the apartment.

James grunted lightly and swatted at the air near his leg. Snow thought this would be the perfect time to get back at him for making her feel all mushy. She crept over behind his chair and held her glass of cold water carefully over his forehead.

James reached up and pulled her down. He captured her in an upside down kiss. Snow dropped the glass of water and the cup shattered, still nobody moved. Snow's eyes grew wide and first and then closed gently. He slowly stood up from the chair, not once breaking the kiss, and stood in front of her.

Carlos opened the door to the apartment just as the two were moving away from each other. "Have you seen the paper?" He demanded tossing the gossip column at them. Snow caught it.

"Oh man…"

James slipped out of the euphoric dream like state he had been in after kissing Snow once he saw the headlines.

* * *

Damn the paparazzi! ~Iska with LOVE!

**ANNONYMOUS REVIEWS ENABLED. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A little bit longer for yall!**

Thanks to all who reviewed and faved!

**Read my other BTR FanFics**. _Unexpected. Little Trouble_. and _Crush Crush._

* * *

'James Diamond, a psycho dating a psycho.' Details inside. "What the hell is this?" James yells flipping through the pages to find the story.

The inside of the magazine was covered with pictures of Snow on the ground in the fetal position, and standing in a panic just before her attack. James was carrying her to the car in another picture and then looking angry in a few more. Snow pulled the paper from his hands and looked through the pictures.

"Real nice." She spat throwing it down on the coffee table.

James set a hand on her shoulder and looked at his friend. Fixing this wouldn't be easy if it was even possible. "I'm going to the lobby to get some coffee. Do you want anything?" James asked letting his hand slip off her shoulder as he moved towards the door.

"No." Snow muttered plopping down on the red couch and pulling at her long blonde hair. "I'm not even famous yet, y'know?" She said to Carlos who sat down in a white chair opposite her. "I'm a psycho though." She laughed kicking the paper off the coffee table and watching it splay out page for page on the oak floor.

Carlos tapped his foot nervously and stood up quickly. "We'll fix this!" He exclaimed. "I'll do whatever it takes!" He slapped his helmet twice and looked down at Snow.

She was anything but amused. "If you say so." Her cell phone rang, it was her mother calling. This was not the time for her mother's drunken tyrants, but she picked up the phone anyways. "Hello."

"Where you at?"

"I'm in LA."

There was snorting and laughter from the other side of the phone. "Nice one."

"Mom, I'm not going over this again." Snow said calmly.

"Get your ass home, I need you to do some shopping. Karen is out of tampons."

Snow growled. "I'm not coming home! I'm in LA! Just stop calling me!" With that Snow clicked the OFF button and tossed the phone on the other side of the couch.

"That was your mom?" Carlos asked.

Snow looked glaringly up at him and he fell silent. "Okay I won't ask." he muttered sitting back down on the white chair behind him.

o-o-o

James exited the elevator and headed towards the small banquet room off the main entrance. The lobby fell silent as he walked by. Literally all conversations had come to a screeching halt. He looked at the guests sitting around small tables and on the plant box ledges. It seemed everyone had a copy of the gossip section of the newspaper in their hands.

"Paparazzi makes everyone look bad. It's alright James." Camille said setting her hand on his shoulder as she passed by him. "We know you aren't crazy."

James felt a slight relief knowing at least one person in this hotel didn't think he was a maniac. "Thanks Camille."

Camille entered the elevator with a light wave. She would always be there for the guys when she could be, especially Logan.

James got some coffee and drank it in a few gulps. He didn't want to attract anymore attention while in the lobby. God forbid he tripped and somebody made another cover story about it. The paparazzi was so flipping stupid sometimes. He pushed the elevator button to go up to the 4th floor.

o-o-o

Snow stood in the shower with her back to the water. The hot water beat against her skin like burning rain, but she liked it. She sat down and thought about what her life would be like if she got a album made or if she was stayed branded a psycho or if she started dating James. Ah, James. He was difficult for her. Clearly he was a pretty boy. Snow wasn't usually into pretty boys, but James had an air of responsibility and respect amongst all that prettiness. She hated to admit that she felt something for him and he made her feel that way. She was always the one in control, she liked feeling that she had the power to direct something to suit her needs, but James, he was difficult. HE had kissed her back in the living room. HE had taken the initiative and she loved it!

Snow stood up, grabbed the little bottle of complementary shampoo set out by house keeping and popped the lid off. She would need it all for her thick mass of hair.

James knocked lightly on the door to her apartment, but received no answer so he tried the handle. It was unlocked. He stepped in and sat down on the red couch. This apartment was so much nicer that his and the guys' had been before the remodeling. He couldn't have blamed Bitters though, they would have destroyed with in a few weeks had it been this nice.

Snow started humming while lathering her hair. She had to start writing songs to sing, at least she would like to. All she ended up singing and humming was 1985 by Bowling for Soup. Snow stepped out of the shower and put a towel around her hair and her body. She grabbed her toothbrush which she had carried in with her and opened the bathroom door to go get clothes.

James turned around as the bathroom door opened beside the kitchen. Snow stepped out in a towel singing 1985.

Snow stepped out singing into her toothbrush and not even notice James on the couch. "…There was U2 and Blondie and music still on MTV…"

James smiled and instantly joined her, of course he knew the song it was on the radio forever back in the day. "…her two kids, in high school, tell her that she's un-cool. Cause she still preoccupied, with 19, 19, 1985 whoo hoo!"

Snow dropped her toothbrush in horror and flushed even redder than the shower had made her. "I-I didn't know you were back!"

"It's okay." James covered his eyes. "I'm not looking."

Snow skittered to her bedroom and slammed the door

* * *

It's always embarassign when youg et caught singing in the nude with a towel! ~Iska with LOVE!

**ANNONYMOUS REVIEWS ENABLED. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
